Talk:Whirlwind Attack
What the fuck? Not axe specific. God help us. Spen 19:28, 15 June 2007 (CDT) EDIT: 6 adrenaline. nvm lol Spen 19:45, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :holy s***....this + Critical Agility + Dragon Slash = sword on steroids. P A R A S I T I C 19:59, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Coudln't have said it better myself.-- Enigma 20:20, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::CYCLONE AXE + Hundred blades. gg.--» Life Infusion«T» 20:27, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::That was my initial reaction, but it's still 6 adrenaline. Spen 20:49, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Does this hit target foe twice and everyone else around you? 65.30.20.38 20:47, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :I'm assuming it functions the same as a Cyclone Axe. Or Triple Chop. Spen 20:49, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::But Cyclone/Triple say all adjacent, this says target AND adjacent. :::I just tested this, it hits everything around you(including your target) once, with 5 things around me, using this skill only produced 5 damage numbers shown on the screen. --Mwpeck 00:54, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Recharge Too bad it has a 1 second recharge so it can't recharge itself :( - Pickletron Omg never thought of that, like wtflolrofl fizzyile? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:17, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Just follow with cycone and by the time you hit the 1 second should be up.--Dice 23:58, 15 June 2007 (CDT) That was clearly intentioal to stop self recharge, roflcopter ftl. --Ckal Ktak 05:51, 16 June 2007 (CDT) daggers/scythe It is a melee attack, so I think it would be crazy with a scythe. --» Life Infusion«T» 21:39, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :It works with a scythe, I just tested it and you get the quick adren from hitting 3 targets, while hitting EVERYTHING around you when you use this skill. --Mwpeck 00:52, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::But how about daggers ? What kind of animation does it make ? -- Aozora 14:00, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Progression Do we need data of this kind ? : :If so, I went ahead and added the dmg for maxed sunspear title. --Mwpeck 00:47, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Thx. Could you visit other sunspear skills too? -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 00:48, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::At max level? sure...as for the table, I didnt make it...the person who added it forgot to sign it. --Mwpeck 00:53, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Heh, that person was me, unfortunately. I forgot to sign the first one and copy/pasted the table to other skills I could unlock without signatures too.-- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 02:34, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Added Spearmarshal level to the table. --Kale Ironfist 01:03, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::: added general to the table Terminal 02:07, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::: Added Commander, it's +14. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:21, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::: Thanks, but, there's no need to update the talk page. The actual article looks complete.-- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 05:23, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Hundred Blades obsolete now? Doesn`t this skill make Hundred Blades obsolete? :Hundred blades was always obsolete. -Auron 01:36, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well, I'd be ok if Hundred Blades went back to being a non-elite skill :p -Kumdori 03:02, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::I think I'm in love with this skill. This + Cyclone Axe means I can pretty much keep Eviserating until the cow comes home --Blue.rellik 03:20, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Works quite well with Dragon Slash... they both help to charge each other. You just need foes to bunch up on you a lot, too bad that never happens n PvE. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:03, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I personally think it makes farming with a sword much more viable now since it's alot easier to build up adrenaline now. I so want to try this on some grawls or cave spiders --Blue.rellik 06:05, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Ironically, Hundred Blades is a rather effective way to build up adrenaline for this skill in the first place. Sword nuking for the win? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:32, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Can't this skill charge itself though? Enough with Cyclone, anyway. -Silk Weaker 07:07, 16 June 2007 (CDT) 1 second recharge. [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 07:15, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I'm thinking the rit weapon spells with this + hundred blades will be mighty fun. Most likely crappy in the long run but certainly fun --Blue.rellik 07:49, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :You know what's fun? Hundred Blades, a Vampiric sword, and then go fight the IWAY warriors in Zaishen Challenge. Damage numbers across the screen. (albeit small numbers, but quantity > quality.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 08:23, 16 June 2007 (CDT)